My life story, Twilight version
by FerociousKitty511
Summary: this is a true story taken right out of my life. this story is mainly just to get everything out there. it sounds to full of drama to be real but i assure you its true every detail of it.


Renee POV~

My six month check up went great; my baby girl is doing great inside of me. Dr. Cullen says she should be here around September 10th. That means I only have about three months to get everything ready for my little Bella.

I couldn't wait to get home and call my husband Charlie and tell him everything is still doing well. Just as I walked my happy butt into our small 2 bed roomed house the phone started to ring. I sat my stuff down and went and looked at the caller ID and was surprised to see that it was Charlie calling. He was out of town this week and normally when he is out of town I have to call him.

I answered the phone only to be horrified; I could hear Charlie talking to someone. Not even just talking like for work but using that tone that he used on me when we would have sex. I was trying to stay quiet when I heard another man's voice.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face when I hung up.

Charlie would be home tomorrow. I had no idea what to do about what I just heard.

_Should I see how he acts? Should I ask him about it? Should I just forget about it?_ I was sitting at our small kitchen table asking myself all these questions. Unsure of the answers to any of them.

I got up and I worked my way up and into what would be Bella's room. I looked around and sat in the rocking chair that my mother sent down that used to be in my room.

I woke up on the couch; last night was one of the worst nights in a long time. I couldn't stand to sleep up stairs in our bedroom so I decided to just sleep on the couch. I looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was almost to in the afternoon. I got up knowing that Charlie would be home and went to get dressed, trying to figure out what I'm going to do.

Just as I was making my way down stairs I heard Charlie unlocking the front door.

I could hardly breathe I was so afraid to face him.

_6 years later_

We would be going to pick up Bella from the air port soon, for the past 2 weeks she's been visiting her grandparents out of state.

The car ride was shorter than I thought, Bella told Charlie and me all about her trip. I wish I wouldn't have had to explain to her what was going on when we got home.

"Mommy, why did Daddy move out?" my little Bella still had tears running down her cheeks, it hurt me to see her cry like this.

"It's just something daddy and I have to work out; you'll still get to see him every weekend."

_4 months later_

Charlie moved back in today, him and I are trying again, not just for Bella but for us too. Bella was ecstatic when we told her, she squealed so much.

Charlie promised me he wouldn't cheat again. But he's been cheating since before Bella was born. Her 6th birthday was just a week ago. How do I know if he can really change for me?

_8 years later_

We received the news from the doctor on Tuesday; Charlie has HIV, all because he couldn't keep it in his pants. Am I stupid for staying with him this long? What if I have it too? We haven't had sex very much at all but has it been long enough?

_3 months later_

I found out I'm safe today; I don't have HIV from Charlie. Our house is different; you can tell Bella almost hates her dad now days. Does she think I'm stupid for staying with him after he's cheated on me for so long?

A/N: this is a true story taken right out of my life. In my story, I'm Bella. I'm sorry this story is so messed up but I was crying almost the entire time writing it…..

Please review this, what would you do if you were in Renee's position.

I'm 15 and I cry myself to sleep most nights wishing I could go back to being 6 years old, back when I was clueless about my mom's and dad's problems. Back when we were at least somewhat of a real family. Now days were just all 3 people living under the same room. We don't do anything together, I have a picture hidden in my room from many years ago of me sitting on the couch right between my mom and dad and we all look happy. I look at that at least twice a day and cry, I'm even crying right now while I talk about this.

Writing is my only escape. It's all I have. Please review my story. Help keep me motivated in my writing.

~GothicGirl1598

A.K.A.

~Heather


End file.
